I dare you
by Laura the non-ordinary dog
Summary: Summery inside. Rated for poison and hiding swears. Rated may stay or go down later. Shadeah


**This is a funny one-shot when Shadow and Leah where exploring the woods, and then Shadow eyed a mushroom and then dared Leah to eat it. Well, I shouldn't be too long so… I'll leave you to read it. WARNING: I've decided not to explain much on what Leah looks like! You'll have to read pupLaura's profile to know her!**

A young lime-green hedgehog named Leah was walking through the woods with Shadow the hedgehog.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Leah groaned. Shadow mentally slapped himself.

"For the one-hundredth time, to get some wood so I can make weapons!" Shadow growled. Leah was surprised.

"But why do I have to come?" Leah whined.

"Because you have nothing else to do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I couldn't stand you whining that you where bored!" Leah felt quiet.

"I guess I should shut up…" She murmured.

"That would be a good idea," Shadow replied. The arguing pair continued down the woods, occasionally hearing crunches, which would be them stepping on branches. Suddenly, Shadow eyed a small, grey-light brown mushroom. Shadow thought for a moment, before bending down to pick up the small mushroom.

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"A flat-cap mushroom," Shadow replied.

"That's poisonous!" Leah exclaimed.

"So? I've got an ideal dare," Shadow said, a slight smirk coming to his face.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Leah asked cockily.

"I dare YOU to eat this mushroom," Shadow dared, after handing Leah the mushroom. Leah stared at it.

"But this…" Leah murmured.

"Don't worry. Mobians aren't affected by some poisonous mushrooms," Shadow explained.

"Oh," Leah said blankly. She rose the mushroom up to her face, eying it for a few moments.

"Trust me," Shadow reassured. Leah stared at Shadow, and then back to the mushroom. Then, with a face of disgust, she put the mushroom in her mouth, and chewed it for a good 10 seconds. She swallowed, just as her face lit up.

"Hey, that didn't taste so bad," Leah said. Shadow was jaw-dropped.

"That was supposed to taste disgusting!" He shouted. Leah giggled.

"Perhaps it's because you're the ultimate life form, and I'm just a normal hedgehog," Leah said, "Hey, imagine if we made Eggman eat this…"

Shadow thought for a moment.

"I have the perfect plan…"

Later on at Eggman's base…

Shadow and Leah had snuck into the kitchen of Eggman's base.

"Now, if we squeeze this into his drink…" Shadow murmured. Leah squeezed mushroom juice into a cup.

"Done," Leah said, smirking.

"Now we should get outta here before we're seen," Shadow said, going back into a vent that the two used to get in. Leah followed him. The crawled as fast as they can.

200 +500 +23575332 – 20000000 seconds = 2 minutes later…

Leah and Shadow where waiting outside Eggman's base, waiting for shouting voices.

"Wait for it, wait for it…" Leah said, rubbing her eyes in excitement.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT POISON IN MY TEA! YOU ARE NOW F^$%&£% FIRED! TRY TO POISON ME AGAIN AND I'LL REDUCE YOU INTO PAPER WEIGHTS AND THROW YOU INTO THE HOTTEST VOLCANOES IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Eggman screamed. Shadow and Leah where reduced to tears and tummy aches and hunger by laughing.

"THAT'S THE *laugh* MOST FUN- *laugh* -NYIST THING *laugh* I'VE HEARD IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" Leah said in between laughs.

"*laugh* AGREED!" Shadow agreed, although he is that argument type of hedgehog that never laughs. Leah calmed down, wiping a tear away.

"Why don't we destroy his base with a chaos blast?" Leah asked. Shadow calmed down as well.

"That would be the icing on the cake," Shadow replied. Both of them started charging up power.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Both of them shouted, releasing a blast of energy to Eggman's base. In a bang and a flash of light, the blast reduced the base to rubble.

"And now, I present to you, Eggman's base!" Leah said half-heartedly. She laughed.

"Not much of a base now, is it?" Shadow asked.

"Not really," Leah replied, "Well, now for the cherry on the cake." She jumped into the air, and charged up a great big ball of air energy. Leah then threw it at the rubble. In a crashing sound, there was nothing left of Eggman's base.

"Now Eggman's homeless for the next 2 months or so," Shadow said.

"Yep, that is so. That would also keep him busy," Leah replied, "We should go home now."

"Agreed," Shadow agreed, nodding. The pair then set off back to the start, their homes.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Review if you like it and don't if you don't like it, and for the love of cheese, DON'T FLAME! I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU DO THAT!**


End file.
